This invention relates to a circuit for use in a copying device comprising a cathode ray tube.
A device of the type described is used in a computer output printer, a display printer, and so forth to get a monochrome copy of a picture displayed on a cathode ray tube by a signal of the type similar to a monochrome television signal. The signal to which the device is operable is herein called a television signal. The picture is recorded on a copying medium with an electrophotographic method to provide a hard copy, as called in the art, of the picture. With the electrophotographic method, unevenness is inevitable on a recorded image reproduced on the copying medium due to the nature of a toner, and so on as will later be described with reference to one of the figures of the accompanying drawing. As a result, the copy is visually noisy and of a hard or sharp and unpleasing contrast.